FNAF Maria and the animatronics book 1: foxy's return
by Wolflover20177
Summary: Maria discovers a secret from her parents animatronics and she has to keep the animatronics secret or they will get mad. She soon starts meeting them every midnight cause they seem nice but her parents try to keep them away from her and she somehow earns some powers as well from acts of kindness. She also tries to get foxy meeting kids again after 28 years of being out of order.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the animatronics

chapter 1

It was raining and Maria, an eleven year old, was enjoying the busy day at Freddy fazbears pizzeria with her parents and her little brother Josh. They sat in the dining room watching Freddy performing with Chica and Bonnie but Foxy was not anywhere to be seen. She really wanted to see him as he was her favorite animatronic but her parents, the owners of the pizzeria, banned her from seeing him and would not tell her why.

Lots of children laughed and cheered. "Mum why isn't Foxy performing today?" asked Maria but her mothers cheeks blushed "Because he is getting repaired as he stopped working and will not be fixed for a long time," answered her mum obviously keeping something from her and whatever it was she would find out soon. Maria decided that at midnight she would go and see the animatronics to know the proper truth.

After a couple of hours watching the animatronics performance, Maria decided to play Skyrim on the Xbox whilst waiting for tea to be ready. Josh sat down next to her to watch Maria play it.

"Tea is ready!" Mum called from downstairs so Maria turned off the Xbox and raced Josh to see who could be the first down.

Like always, Maria won "I won! That was a great race!" exclaimed Maria but Josh pulled a grumpy face and stormed off. He always does that if he lost in something like a race or a board game.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What do we have for tea today Mum?" asked Maria.

"We are having fish fingers, chips and beans," Mum said as she placed the plates of food on the table "Do any of you guys want a drink?"

"Please may i have a blackcurrant and can you put ketchup on plate?" Josh asked so Mum put ketchup on Josh's plate and went to get his blackcurrant, "Anyone else?" Mum asked

"No thanks," Maria said and she began to tuck into her meal. Mum soon sat down to join everyone. Maria was the first one to finish "Can I get off the table," she asked politely

"Sorry but you have to wait until Josh has finished his tea," Mum replied and Maria sighed. Josh takes way too long to finish tea. When he finally finished, it was 9 o'clock and Maria went into the living room to watch a film with Mum and Dad.

After watching a whole film it was eleven o'clock and her parents were going to bed so she got ready to go to bed. Mum and Dad went into her room to tuck her into bed. She buried her head in her soft pillow

"Goodnight," whispered Mum

"Goodnight," Maria whispered back. Dad gave her a little kiss on the head and then followed Mum to the door. The lights soon went out but Maria would not sleep until after she saw the animatronics so she waited until Mum and Dad were asleep.

It was midnight and Maria got out of bed as soon as the clock chimed. Hopefully, the place where the animatronics are left is unlocked and if it was not she would not be able to see them tonight.

The stairs creaked as she walked down and she made her way to the animatronic room.

The door was unlocked! There was banging noises inside the room but she opened the door to see inside. Inside, all the animatronics stood still but then Chica turned her head to face Maria. "Great a little kid spying on us, we should kill her before she screams for help," growled Chica and all of the animatronics turned there heads and Foxy grabbed her to tie Maria's mouth shut with a cloth.

Maria tried to scream but her mouth was covered and no one could hear her from upstairs. "We can't kill her cause her parents are the owners of this pizzeria and would know it was us," pointed out Foxy to Freddy and the bear thought for a moment.

"You are right Foxy, little girl we will free you if you promise to not to tell your parents what happened tonight," Freddy offered to Maria but she was confused about what has just happened "Okay i promise to keep it a secret if you let me go now," Maria tried to say but it was very quiet.

Freddy just about heard and he hesitated for a moment "Okay Foxy let her go. She promised to not tell anyone," ordered Freddy and but Foxy did not look satisfied enough to let her go. "I promise to keep the secret," Maria repeated and Foxy finally untied the cloth around her mouth.

"So what did you come down here to do at this time little girl?" asked Freddy and he raised one eyebrow.

"I...I came to um see you guys because my parents wouldn't allow me to go near you so i waited until this time to meet you but i wasn't expecting you d...do that to me," stammered Maria and tried to keep calm.

"Sorry little girl, we just uh panicked a little when you entered this room and we are sorry for what we did," apologized Bonnie and gave her a hug. She decided that they were kind after all. "Maria is my name and i forgive you guys," Maria replied starting to trust the animatronics again. "I have to go now as i'm very tired."

"Bye Maria," they chorused and she waved goodbye. She went back to bed and fell fast asleep.

Maria wanted to tell her parents about what happened to her last night but she promised the animatronics that she would keep their secret so she kept her mouth shut and would not tell anyone, not even her friends, their secret. This morning they had a fry up with eggs, bacon, sausages and toast.

**I have now updated this chapter to make it even better because i thought it was way too short and secondly there was so much more i could add. Post reviews if you think i can improve this chapter even more and I hope you enjoyed it. Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 found out

Chapter 2

Mum had extra mushrooms and dad had lots of bacon. Maria couldn't stop thinking about the animatronics and why her parents banned her from seeing them. It just didn't make sense as they seemed nice. She decided to see them again tonight or when their pizzeria is open downstairs as her parents live on the second floor of the building.

Her parents went downstairs and opened the building. Then lots of children and their parents went into the dining room of the pizzeria. Maria sneakily went into the room with the animatronics but none moved. Was it a dream? She then went out before her father went in to get the animatronics on stage to perform to the guests. Maria's mother was in the kitchen making pizzas with other chef's they hired and her brother helped a little.

"Maria why don't you help us make pizzas for the guest's cause it's more fun than just wandering around," offered Mum and Maria followed her into the kitchen. Together they made a pepperoni pizza with cheese and homemade tomato sauce. It was fun but Maria wanted to watch Freddy's show so she went and sat in the dining room. Whilst the animatronics were performing, they seemed to look at her as they recognised her straight away. Chica glared at her but Freddy took no notice.

Again Foxy wasn't performing with them but why? He wasn't being fixed like her parents told her! But he would probably be in that room so she went out of the dining room and into the small room where Foxy stood still. His head turned to face her "What are you doing here, you shouldn't disobey your parents," warned Foxy in a harsh tone

"Why do they stop me from seeing you and lie that you are being mended?" questioned Maria and Foxy looked unhappy "Cause of the thing I apparently did to a person that they call the bite of 87 when someone bit a person and your parents locked me in this room cause they thought I did it," muttered Foxy sadly at the thought. Suddenly, the door opened and her dad walked in and was shocked at what he saw "Maria your mother and I told you to stay away from this room for a reason!" shouted Dad furiously

"But Dad, Foxy and the animatronics are friendly and they would never hurt me," snapped Maria back at her Father "I would not hurt your daughter mr Fazbear," growled Foxy and her Father just sighed at him "You had your chance to be trusted but you blew it and Maria darling, come with me now as we shall have no more of this business with this liar," Her father said harshly and pulled Maria out of the room and locked the door. Maria cried and went into her room as she was angry her parents blamed Foxy for the incident. Ten minutes later, there came a knock on the door and her mum entered. "Dear I'm sorry about what happened but your dad was protecting you," sighed her mum

"It is not fair, Foxy didn't do anything wrong and you guys just blame him," whimpered Maria and her mother thought for a moment "Yes but it's because he has hurt children in the past and we don't want anything to happen to you," replied mum but Maria didn't believe her. Foxy said they blamed him for something he didn't do. "But he told me that he didn't do it," Maria said

"He is probably lying, now I'm going to get back to work so you can join me whenever you want," suggested mum. So her mother went downstairs and into the bakery. Maria thought to herself for a while. She went into the bakery and helped mum make pizzas. Soon Bonnie, Chica and Freddy returned to the small room and then the door was locked once again. It was now bedtime so Maria stayed awake until midnight.

She walked down the stairs and up to the door. It was locked! She thought for a moment. If they can get out to destroy night guards than she can just knock on the door and they might open it somehow so she knocked gently. The lock turned and the door opened revealing a grumpy Chica "Why did you come back, for goodness sake listen to your parents for once," Chica whispered grumpily

"But I wanted to see you guys again cause I think your cool," answered Maria but all the animatronics sighed

"You shouldn't be around us as your parents aid so. Now go before we do something bad to you," threatened Bonnie. Maria didn't listen to Bonnie as she did not want to leave.

"First I want to know who did the bite of 87," ordered Maria confidently and all the animatronics looked annoyed "We all think the Mangle did it as none of us did it and BB and the puppet have no or not very sharp teeth but the Mangles teeth are probably as sharp as Foxy's ," explained Freddy.

Maria asked," Who is the Mangle, BB and the puppet." Freddy was thinking about how to explain them "We can explain another time when it is not your bed time," Freddy told Maria.

"Okay but I really want to know at some point and I,m gonna go to bed now," Maria told them and waved goodbye before leaving the room.

She went back upstairs to her room and went to sleep. She woke up early in the morning and decided to read for a bit cause no one else was awake. Then she went downstairs to make herself some cereal. Crunchy nut cornflakes were the only cereal they had so she just had that. Mum came down to do the washing before she opens the pizzeria but there were guests outside waiting so she had to be quick.

**I rushed this chapter so there is more for people to read. Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 through the ventilation

Chapter 3

Soon the pizzeria doors opened and lots of kids raced through and went into the dining room. Maria again went into the small room where the animatronics stood still until Freddy moved to face her. "I'm guessing you still want to know who BB, the Mangle and the puppet is and maybe golden Freddy as well," guessed Freddy and Maria nodded ", They are other animatronics that were put into other rooms around here. The Mangle is a fox that is a put together and take apart attraction so by the end of the day she looks wrecked. BB also known as Balloon boy is a small robot person who holds balloons and a sign that says "Balloons". The puppet is a puppet with black eyes and rosy cheeks. Golden Freddy is me but yellow with black eyes." It was hard for Maria to take in but it was easy to remember. "I have heard of springtrap as I have heard in my parents conversations, is he real?" asked Maria

"we don't know who he is and we have looked in all the rooms an animatronic would be in so he probably does not exist," answered Freddy. It seems like Springtrap is not real from freddy's pont of view. Maybe her parents are ordering an animatronic called Springtrap . Suddenly she heard her Dad by the door and hid under some stuff "Okay Freddy, Bonny and Chica it is time to perform to the guests and Foxy, you stay away from my daughter or I will turn you to scrap metal," Maria heard her dad say and felt sorry for Foxy. The three animatronics left the room and foxy sat by himself "It's okay Foxy I believe you did nothing wrong," Maria tried to comfort him but it hardly worked. "Well no matter how hard you try your parents won't believe you and you might want to leave before your father turns me into scrap metal," Foxy murmured with his head resting on his hand and hook. "I will never let him do that to you Foxy and if he wouldn't listen I would try my hardest to stop him," Maria vowed and Foxy stood up and walked to the door on the left side of the room. "Hey i think we should pay a visit to the other animatronics as you wanted to meet them," suggested Foxy and he opened the door to reveal a vent so they climbed in and crawled through the ventilation. There was soon an exit so they climbed out and found themselves in an office on the other side of the building. "Where are they then?" questioned Maria but the other animatronics came out of the room after sensing a human's presence. "Hey Foxy what are you doing with a child as I thought you were banned from being near them," The Mangle said as he walked closer

"Yes I was but this child is the owner's daughter and she discovered our room and keeps visiting it," replied Foxy nervously. Golden Freddy looked creepy as he looks like he has no eyes and his jaw hung open showing his inner exoskeleton. "HI I'm Maria and I have always liked you animatronics and I would like to know you better so I thought it would be uh nice to see you," Maria introduced herself to them. The mangle looked nervous as if he was scared around children but then Maria thought about how the Mangle could have been the one that caused the bite of 87. "Okay uh I think you should go before your parents think your missing but maybe we can meet another time when your parents aren't around ," suggested Golden Freddy

"Okay maybe tonight when my parents are asleep I will meet you in this office," Maria said but the animatronics shook their heads "Not in this room as the night guard watches us in the night with CCTV camera's so you can just sleep tonight and maybe tomorrow you can meet us in the day," The Mangle told her so she climbed back into the ventilation and into the small room. It was the afternoon now and she was hungry so she made a tuna sandwitch. "Maria why are you having lunch later than usual," asked mum who entered the kitchen to wash up some dishes

"Uh I forgot to check the time and when I did it was late," answered Maria as she gobbled up the last of the sandwitch. For the rest of the afternoon she watched Freddy's show and in the evening she and her family had Tikka Malasa with long grain rice. Afterwards, she watched a film until she was tired and tucked herself into bed. Suddenly, she heard a bang on the door and opened it. Her father stood there and came in "What do you want dad," Maria asked

"I came because one of our staff watched the CCTV and saw you hanging around with some of the animatronics when I have said many times that you have to stay away from them so I am coming to say that I shall lock your door every night and in the day you shall be in our sight all day," explained dad and Maria just sighed ", Okay dad" He left the room and she once again fell asleep. Maria had a dream that she saw springtrap a yellow bunny with a ripped costume on and then he came to attack her with his mouth open wide. Inside was a purple face. She woke up terrified and heard her bedroom door being unlocked. Was that what Springtrap looked like? Maria walked downstairs and had cornflakes with a drink of orange juice "Hi Maria, had a good sleep," asked mum

"Yeah well I had a weird dream about the animatronic Springtrap," Whilst Maria answered her mum flinched. "Springtrap I hope you haven't met him as he's a dangerous animatronic and I don't want him to hurt you," questioned mum

"No I haven't seen him but I've heard of him," replied Maria and mum calmed down a bit.


	4. Chapter 4 boring day

Chapter 4

"Oh that's good, your dad told me you met some animatronics yesterday so I will watch you today to make sure you don't meet them again," Mum said whilst mixing a pancake mix as it was Tuesday, a day when for breakfast they have pancakes!

Maria mixed the mixture as mum was melting butter in a frying pan. She mixed until the pancake mix was nice and smooth. Soon her dad came down and sat at the table reading a newspaper "Mum, is it mixed enough," Maria asked and mum nodded. Mum took the pancake mix and poured some into the frying pan. As soon as all the pancakes were finished they were set in the middle of the table.

"Maria, can you make me a cup of tea," dad ordered so she started making some tea for dad. After taking a while to finish Dads tea, Maria got her pancakes so she poured maple syrup on them and tucked into breakfast. All the family sat down grabbing the pancakes in the middle of the table and then ate them. Josh was the first to finish as he eats way to quickly. That's the reason why he gets hiccups so often.

Maria finished her pancakes and had a drink of orange juice. Her mum then washed the dishes before going to the entrance of the building to open the pizzeria. Lots of children entered the building with their parents. Today the animatronics did not perform to everyone which was unusual for them.

Maria sat on her bed playing fly like a bird on her tablet just to pass some time but did not play it for long. Afterwards she went to do some painting in the upstairs kitchen because the paints were not allowed in any of the other rooms. She decided to draw and paint the animatronics just because they were quite easy to do.

Mum entered the kitchen and had a look at the paintings. Although mum had an annoyance look on her face because Maria keeps bringing the animatronics up, she smiled afterwards. "Love your paintings Maria, they look exactly like the animatronics," Mum complimented her.

"Thanks but i'm not a great drawer or painter," answered Maria quite surprised that mum complimented on a painting of the animatronics even though Mum clearly dislikes the animatronics. But thats what mum's do, they compliment on even the worst paintings their children paint, thought Maria.

Mum hung up the paintings and drawings Maria done around the building. Even in places where the parents and children could see them.

At lunchtime Maria was desperate to visit the animatronics but she was still being watched by her mum so she was just helping by making some pizzas for the guests. For lunch she had a chicken and mushroom pasty with waffles that she prepared herself. Annoyingly, she had to make Josh lunch as mum said to Josh Maria would make it. Maria hated it when Mum did that.

"Mum please may I see the animatronics. They are friendly with me and would never hurt me," Maria begged her mum, after finishing lunch, but her mother shook her head in dissaproval.

"No, you shall not meet them as they are robots and can malfunction at any time and when they do they can't control their actions so no matter how nice they are, they could still hurt you if it happens," snapped mum back. If the animatronics were allowed to perform to everyone on stage then why can't they meet people in person? To Maria it didn't make any sense.

Most of the afternoon was boring as usual because all she could do was make pizza or go on her tablet. At some point she even tried sneaking into the room that the animatronics were in. Unfortunately, she got busted by Josh but managed to persuade him that she was told to make sure the door was locked.

Josh was such a dumb person so he fell for it straight away.

Maria just went upstairs with Josh to play skyrim because Josh wanted to watch her play it. She gave up after Alduin killed her on her third attempt of killing him (Alduin is a dragon from the game skyrim if you guys don't know who he is.) "Please may you play some more sis as i want you to destroy that evil dragon?" begged Josh.

"Sorry Josh but i'm gonna play just dance instead if you want to join me," Maria replied and Josh joined her on just dance. They danced to tons of songs before getting too tired to carry on so they watched a movie together in Josh's room as Maria didn't have one in her room.

In the evening the family sat around the table eating homemade lasagne, that mum made, with chips. After tea, the whole family sat in the living room watching a movie about aliens and outer space stuff. In the middle of it, Josh felt to tired so Dad paused the film so mum could go and tuck Josh into bed.

"Goodnight Dad and Maria," josh said and went to brush his teeth. It took twenty minutes before Mum came back. By then Maria was annoyed at waiting as she was desperate to see what happens in the rest of the film.

The film lasted two hours but by the end of it Maria wanted to go to bed so she brushed her teeth and got her pyjamas and dad went in to tuck her into bed.

"Night Maria," Mum and Dad said.

"Night," replied Maria, her eyes starting to feel heavy.

Maria's bedroom light went out and she heard her door get locked. She immediately fell asleep.

**I was hoping to make the chapter longer but wasn't able to do that due to running out of ideas for the day as the animatronics aren't really included in the chapter. Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 the unexpected gift

Chapter 5

The morning came quickly and the light began to shine in the room. Maria's alarm clock rung at 7 o'clock and soon woke her up after a couple of rings. She silenced it before yawning and got out of her bed ready to go downstairs. Today she was going to her friend Jessica's house for the day and maybe a sleepover depending on what her mum plans with her friends mum.

She slipped on her fluffy, pink bunny slippers and made sure her bedroom door was unlocked but it wasn't so she sat back down on her bed. Playing on the tablet was the only thing she could do so she grabbed it from her bedtime table and started playing angry birds star wars which would get boring after a while. Her phone rang beside her so she grabbed it and answered "Hello," she greeted

"Oh hi just saying my mum would not mind us having a sleepover and will tell your mum when she wakes up," exclaimed Jessica and she made lots of squeals of excitement "That's great I hope we do lots of fun stuff," answered Maria also feeling excited.

"Yep we shall, now I have to go as its early and I could wake up someone so bye," Jessica assured Maria and Maria replied with a bye. Then her friend hung up. Maria started packing her stuff just in case mum says yes and afterwards to pass the time, she watched the sound of music. At 9 o'clock her door was unlocked and mum came in to see if she was awake.

"Hey Maria darling, I hope you have had a good sleep. Jessica's mum called me to say you can have a sleep over so make sure your bags are packed and then come down for breakfast," her mum reminded her and the walked down the stairs. Maria made sure she packed all the right stuff for tonight and then bolted down the stairs to the kitchen. For breakfast she had coco pops that dad bought yesterday and had a drink of water with ice that they made themselves.

"Maria, can you get dressed after breakfast as I will drop you off at Jessica's at 11 o'clock with is quite soon," mum rushed Maria like she always does when they have to leave soon. When she finished breakfast, she went off to get dressed and brush her teeth. As most of her clothes were being washed, she wore navy-blue leggings, a plain white top and a black cardi and then brushed her long, brown hair. It was 10:30 so she sat on her bed playing flappy bird, a pointless game, on her tablet until mum called her downstairs to leave ten minutes later. She got her brown sandals on and dragged her suitcase to her mum's yellow beetle to put it in the boot.

They arrived just as it turned eleven and Maria pulled her suitcase to the door of her friend's house. Mum knocked on the door and seconds later, Jessica answered giggling and greeted them. Whilst the parents were chatting, the girls raced upstairs with her suitcase and waited til the parents were finished. Maria said goodbye to mum and then went back upstairs to paint her nails. They painted different patterns on each nail and then waited for them to dry.

"Girls what do you want for lunch. We have Tuna, ham, cheese and salami to go in sandwitches or we have ham and cheese pasty," Jessica's mum called up the stairs. Maria and Jessica both decided to have a tuna sandwitch. Her mum prepared the lunch and Jessica lead Maria into the kitchen. "Hey Maria, mum said that we can go to china blue to paint ornaments and get them glazed. Would you like to do that," Jessica asked

"Sure let's do that," Maria agreed so they got their shoes on and got into Jessica's mum's car after finishing lunch. At china blue Maria painted a cat moneybox and Jessica painted a dragon hugging a person with a pointy hat on. They went to the counter where a lady was standing and they handed the ornaments to her and left. It was 4 o'clock by the time they got back so now was the time to think about what they are going to have for tea. There was the choice of chilli, chicken nuggets with chips and beans or carbonara so the girls chose chips and beans with some extra courgettes and carrots.

They watched some Miranda sings videos on Jessica's Ipad and also a bit of Zoella until tea was ready "This is good, "Maria complimented on the food as it tasted great "Thank you," said Jessica's mother gratefully at the compliment. For pudding was a chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice- cream. Now it was time to blow up the bed for Maria to sleep on so they got the pumper and blew up the bed.

After putting the bedding on the bed the girls went into the living room to watch movies whilst drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. It was a great evening but they soon had to go to bed as it was getting late. As soon as they were both tucked into bed, Maria and Jessica fell fast asleep. Maria saw the animatronics in this completely white world which was probably a dream and they walked closer to her. "Hey Maria your probably wondering what we are doing in your dream, well we are here because as you have seen us loads of times, you have now got the power to speak to us wherever you are wherever you want. Now we need to go cause you are about to wake up so bye," The animatronic explained and waved goodbye before disappearing.

She woke up soon after at ten o'clock in the morning which was unusually late for her and found that Jessica was already downstairs eating breakfast so she dashed downstairs to join her. For breakfast she had a bowl of chocolate cheerio's and a banana to keep to the healthy side as she was on a diet at the moment. "What time am I leaving?" Maria asked Jessica's mother

"You have to leave in one hour so you might want to get ready quick," responded Jessica's mum as she put some washing into the washing machine. Maria went up the stairs and got changed and gathered her stuff together. Soon it was time to go so when mum arrived she said bye to her friend and left. "How was the sleepover," asked mum whilst driving the car

"Oh it was great! We painted nails and drank hot chocolate whilst watching movies," replied Maria. When they got home, she ran into her room and closed the door but she had nothing to do. "Wait a minute, if the dream was true then I will be able to chat with the animatronics right here right now," whispered Maria and she tried to summon them. "Hey Maria I am glad you wanted to chat," Freddy greeted. He was the only animatronic there so the rest were not there.

"Hi Freddy yes I did as I was bored and I can't meet you guys in the room. Can you explain how I got the power to speak to you guys whenever and wherever I want," Maria said confused how she can summon the animatronics.

"Well I'll try to make it clear. We animatronics have magic and the magic has rules which are if you do something bad you get a curse and when you do something good you get a blessing which in your case was the power you have now," he explained carefully but it still made no sense what so ever but it did explain a few things "But what did I do that's good?" questioned Maria

"You visited us even if the parents told you not to and that is kindness to us so you were granted that power but you could earn another power by doing more good stuff," answered Freddy," Now I have to go as I have children to perform to so bye," Maria waved and saw her room again instead of the completely white area she was in a minute ago. There was a knock on the door and Maria dad came in "Oh hey I was checking on you because I thought I heard you talking to something," Dad said

"No I wasn't, I was just singing along to a song," Replied Maria hoping he would believe her and it seemed like he did.


	6. Chapter 6 foxy's innocent

Chapter 6

"Thew that was close," Maria muttered to herself quietly. All she could do now was all her homework until the animatronics were available to come. When the pizzeria closed at eight o'clock she wanted to summon them but try to chat with them in the room instead of the Endless white area she sees them in. She then tried to summon them and they appeared in the room. "Oh hi Maria, what do you want," Bonnie whispered trying to be quiet so the parents won't hear them

"I just wanted you guys to chat to. My parents are going out for the night and I will be here alone for the rest of today and a bit of tomorrow so you can stay with me in my room," Maria muttered but then there was a knock on the door and the animatronics hid anywhere they could find. Mum walked into the room "Okay Maria we've got to go now so bye," Mum said to her and Maria said her farewell to mum and dad. The parents then left so the animatronics came out of their hiding places and stood there silently. "So now I have to make some tea but what shall I have?" Maria spoke to herself.

"I know I can cook a pizza for you" suggested Chica and Maria nodded so the chick animatronic ran into the kitchen and started making a pizza. Maria helped Chica with the toppings and when it was done, all the animatronics watched Maria eat the pizza It was delicious! "Chica, this pizza tastes good. I didn't know animatronics can cook," Maria complemented Chica and the animatronic looked happy "Thank you, I was programmed to be able to cook but since I messed up the kitchen here Mr Fazbear also known as your father didn't let me cook at all. Cooking is the reason my bib I'm wearing says "Let's eat!" so have you had a good day?" Chica responded

"Yes it's been good but I was bored for most of it," replied Maria whilst wiping her mouth clean with a cloth. All the pizza was soon all gone so they went upstairs to hang around in Maria's room. Maria then showed the animatronics her tablet which was fascinating to them and they watched some of the asdf movie whilst Chica was baking something for pudding. She baked a big, delicious victoria sponge cake and when she was done Maria had a piece of it "This victoria sponge cake is amazing Chica, it is probably the best cake I have ever had!" announced Maria kindly and Chica smiled at the compliment "Thanks," Chica said to Maria.

It was bedtime now so Maria got ready for bed and Bonnie tucked her in. She soon drifted to sleep. Suddenly her alarm clock rang and she woke up finding that all of the animatronics were standing in the room staring at her. "Morning sleepy head, do you know what time your mum and dad are coming today so we go into the room on time so we are not caught ?" questioned Foxy

"Well they said they were going to be back at 2 o'clock in the afternoon and were you in my room the whole night?" replied Maria after yawning and stretching "Yes we have, you are really cute when sleeping," commented Chica and Maria felt a bit embarrassed by being watched whilst sleeping. She got up and went downstairs to have breakfast but Chica insisted on making Maria a fried breakfast so she had that. Afterwards, Maria brushed her teeth and got dressed whilst the animatronics waited outside for her to finish. She wore a black short sleeved top and white and black striped leggings.

The animatronics soon entered the room and watched stuff on the tablet until lunchtime and Maria made herself a peanut butter sandwitch for lunch. For two hours, they watched more asdf movie til they heard the pizzeria door open. It was her parents! Maria sent the animatronics back into the room by using her power and her mum opened the door. "Hey mum I'm glad your back," Maria greeted her

"I'm glad I'm back now so what did you do whilst we were gone," asked mum hugging and kissing Maria like she was a little dolly which was a bit over the top "I uh just did stuff by myself like drawing but it was fun and for tea I just had a paste with one of those microwaved chocolate pudding," she answered lying about her day "Oh that's great as long as you left the animatronics alone," warned mum obviously suspecting her cause she did it loads of times behind mums back. Maria didn't want to lie so she confessed "they sort of uh came into my room for a bit and we watched stuff together on my tablet like the asdf movie which was fun." Her mum looked horrified and looked quite angry.

"Maria why did you let them come in when you knew we told you not to keep meeting them!" mum raised her voice at Maria but Maria did not want to stop meeting them "They are friendly and we had lots of fun. Why are you so against them?" Snapped Maria back angrily but mum looked a little nervous about telling her "They have probably told you that they have magic and I do not want them to use it on you," explained mum

"I do know and it's too late. They have given me a power for being kind to them and it's great!" replied Maria and her mum was shocked and angry at her "What! what is it?" gasped mum

"I can summon the animatronics whenever I want and wherever I want. Shall I show you?" answered Maria nervously hoping mum's response wasn't bad and mum nodded. Maria again summoned the animatronics into her room and they stood there nervously in front of Maria and her mother. "Wow okay well then I guess you can hang around with the animatronics but be careful as they can malfunction easily," Mum finally allowed Maria and walked out the room. "Well I guess we will see you more often," Freddy said when mum was gone.

"Yess, Chica can you cook me tea tonight?" Maria asked and Chica obviously agreed but it would be a while until it was time for her to cook. Maria turned her TV in the bedroom on and put on night at the museum to kill some time. "What is this movie? It seems weird for bones to come back to life!" Bonnie commented on the movie. It finished at 4:30 so they played monopoly which was easy for the animatronics as they remembered all the rules after reading them once and Foxy won after an hour and a half of playing it. Now it was 6 o'clock so Chica went downstairs and made a delicious lasagne for Maria's family to have for tea "its great Chica!" Maria's little brother josh complimented who was eight years old and very annoying to Maria.

"Thanks little boy and Maria do you like it?" asked Chica

"Yes of course Chica, what do we have for pudding?" Maria replied finishing off the last of the lasagne. Mum was whispering to dad about something that was probably about her "You are having my finest chocolate fudge cake!" exclaimed Chica excited for the family to try her fudge cake. Mum finally stopped whispering but dad looked shocked "You have a power Maria?" dad muttered," Prove it to me." Maria did not like dad's anger but she would do it anyway

"Okay I shall do it now," answered Maria and she summoned Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie into the room. Her dad gasped with shock and Maria felt good to not have to keep it a secret anymore "See dad now do you believe me?" Maria said to her dad

"Yes now I believe you but I think Foxy should go back to the little room now as you probably know about the bite of 87 and he was the one that caused it," Her dad told Maria "But he wasn't the one that did it! It was none of these four. It was one of the out of order ones!" Maria shouted back and Chica agreed with her by nodding. "Just nonsense that the animatronics told you. Foxy was at the scene of the crime so he was the obvious one to do it!" her dad snapped back with impatience. "Well the other animatronic could have ran away! Wait there is security cameras in the pirate cove Foxy used to be in so you can check to see who is responsible!" Maria yelled back at her dad.

"Fine let's check the cameras and see who it was," muttered her dad and they went into the security camera. They wound the camera back to 1987 when it happened in pirate cove. Foxy was talking to the children introducing them to toy Foxy also known as the mangle but the kids started ripping toy Foxy for fun. The toy Foxy's eyes turned black with very small white irises and he bit one of the children on the head. Suddenly, his eyes turned back to normal and when he saw what he done the fox ran away leaving Foxy next to the child.

"You were right Maria, It was not him, it was the Mangle!" sighed dad and they walked back to where the animatronics were standing. Maria told them what they saw in the camera "I knew it wasn't Foxy, will you re-open pirate cove now Foxy was found innocent!" exclaimed Freddy hugging Foxy tightly "Well we could but we will have to repair fox's costume as it's got rips everywhere and fix up pirate cove a bit," Dad answered thinking that it would be a good idea to have pirate cove again.

"I don't think I'll be comfortable with children though ever again. It's been 28 years since I was put out of order!" Foxy was worried about being around children again. "Don't worry Foxy, I'm sure you'll cope just fine and besides you managed to 28 years ago and you were programmed to be with children so don't be scared," Chica comforted Foxy.

Maria was excited and she offered to sew up the rips on Foxy's costume so she did that in her room til it was finished "Finished. Now it's as good as new," Maria said to Foxy when it was done and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much better without a ripped costume. It was now 9 o'clock so it was two hours til bedtime. The animatronics played games on Maria's tablet but kept on failing as they didn't understand how the tablet works and each game had different rules that confused them.

After getting bored on the tablet, Maria turned on the TV and watched Charlie and the chocolate factory together sitting on Maria's bed. "How can a person turn into a fruit?" giggled Bonnie finding it weird

"It's made up. A person cannot turn to a fruit in real life," explained Maria to Bonnie. The purple bunny still looked confused but nodded and carried on watching the film "Since when did people stretch to that length?" asked Foxy later in the film when the boy was walking out of the factory as thin as paper. "It's not in real life. People can't actually stretch that much," Maria replied to Foxy. When the film finished so she got ready for bed and the animatronics left to go back into the little room. Her mother tucked her into bed.

"Night Maria, have a good sleep," mum said to Maria giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Night mum," mumbled Maria and mum turned the light off and went outside. The door was closed and Maria fell fast asleep.

**I post a chapter up every few days so I don't take too long. Thx for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Maria's birthday

Chapter 7

Maria was still asleep in bed whilst Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were planning something special for her birthday tomorrow and was getting her a present. Her alarm clock rung at 7 o'clock and she opened her eyes. Freddy's face was in front of hers "Ahhhh," shrieked Maria as she jumped out of her skin," Oh it's just you Freddy, That was creepy."

"Well I'm an expert on jump scares but happy birthday," cheered Freddy playing this weird tune which was quite creepy ," Oh sorry I accidently did that then but don't be scared by it as it doesn't always mean what it's supposed to mean." Maria was confused by that. What did he mean by it did not mean what it was supposed to mean "What do you mean. What was that tune you played then?" Asked Maria. Freddy looked a little nervous.

"Well you know we attack night guards, well he plays that tune before he attacks the night guard but that time he accidently did it by the excitement of what he said so don't worry," explained Chica helping Freddy get it all out. Freddy thanked Chica and luckily Maria wasn't the slightest bit scared about him playing his death tune to her. "Don't worry Freddy it was an accident now let's wake up my parents so I can open my birthday presents. I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday!," exclaimed Maria and she went into her parents room and said quietly ",Time to open my presents soon so come on," The parents got up and sat in the living room which was full with presents.

The animatronics sat on one of the sofas except Foxy who was still unsure about being around her dad also known as mister Fazbear. Maria opened her presents one by one til there was one left that was from the animatronics. She tried to rip it but the tape made it impossible so she asked Foxy to use his hook to make a little rip in the wrapping paper. Inside was a small, black box and she opened it. It was a heart necklace that was green and silver "Thanks you guys," thanked Maria as she had a group hug with the animatronics.

"You're welcome," chorused the animatronics. Maria's friends Anna and Jessica were invited over for a birthday party here and the animatronics were setting up the table in the dining room which would probably. They came at 1 o'clock and Maria was finally allowed to go in the dining room. "Surprise," yelled the animatronics as she entered but it was a bit embarrassing because all the families stared at them weirdly. Some children noticed Foxy and whispered "Who is that animatronic? I've never seen him before."

Foxy looked a little nervous as kids started gathering around him asking lots of questions. Foxy introduced himself "I am Foxy the pirate fox and I have come out again after 28 years of being out of order."

"Why were you out of order Foxy?" asked a little girl around eight or nine. The kids starting asking lots more questions about him and he tried to answer as many questions as possible "I was put out of order cause I needed repairs," Foxy answered the little girl last. At last the children went back to their parents so Foxy could finally have some peace. He then sat at the table with the rest of the animatronics and chatted with them. Chica then went into the kitchen to make some pizza for everyone.

"Wow this has been an amazing birthday so far," Maria told the animatronics

"That's great and it will be even better later when we go to a more private place and have a party!," Bonnie cheered in his childish tone that he does when excited. "What time are our parents picking us up tomorrow?" asked Anna sat in between Bonnie and Freddy who were talking about tomorrow's show they were going to perform. "I think between one and two o'clock," replied Maria sat next to Foxy who was talking to the kids that came to him to ask questions. Maria and her friends waited for their late lunch to arrive. An hour later, Chica came out with pizza for everyone and placed it on the table and Maria and her friends tucked into it. When the girls took their fill, Maria's family grabbed a piece.

"Thanks Chica this pizza amazing," all the family said to Chica and Chica just replied "You're welcome." Soon everyone decided to go upstairs to where Maria lived to open her friend's presents. Anna got her a knitting set and Jessica got her a proper art sketchpad with art pencils because Maria loved to draw animals like dogs and cats. "Thanks so much," thanked Maria to her friends and hugged them. The Maria, the animatronics and her friends hanged around in Maria's room watching people's videos on the animatronics on her tablet. "Strange what people make us do in these videos," commented Chica.

"Yes I know, the videos are really weird," Maria laughed. At 3 o'clock the girls went to the cinema to watch the hobbit the battle of the five armies and went back to the pizzeria at 6 o'clock for tea in her parent's kitchen that Chica made. Chica made Pasta with tomato and mascarpone sauce. It was delicious! Once they have finished, it was 7 o'clock so the girls prepared Maria's bedroom for the sleepover by pumping up a double bed for Jessica and Anna to sleep on it. Mum made hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows to drink as they were watching the movie in the lounge [living room if you didn't know]. They watched two movies called the night at the museum and the last keepers which lasted til 10 o'clock and it was late so they went into bed.

"That was a good day, let's stay up for a while watching vids on YouTube," suggested Anna and Maria and Jessica agreed. Maria turned on her tablet and they watched videos until 12 o'clock. "I'm not tired yet so I'm not going to sleep yet," Anna said so they stayed up til 1 o'clock in the morning talking about school and what they will do next week when they are back at school again. Maria fell asleep straight away as she was tired but Jessica and Anna took 30 minutes to fall asleep. Maria dreamed about springtrap again but this time she could only hear him from this boarded up room which was strange.

Soon after she woke up at 7 o'clock….

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter but school has made me have less time to write so new chapters will take a while. Thx for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Goldie & Springtrap re-united

Chapter 8

The first sun rays filtered in through the flimsy blinds of Maria's bedroom and hit her face. The girl placed her pillow tightly over her face in an attempt to dim the bright light. She took a glance at her alarm clock and realised it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Yet, her friends were still asleep. Maria groaned and forced herself to sit up on her bed, rubbing her light blue eyes and flattening her dark,brown hair down. She was wide awake and very tired but she couldn't get back to sleep so she finally decided to play on her tablet until her friend's woke up.

Candy crush saga had been her favourite game for a while now so she settled for this one. Just when she was ten candies away from beating level 65, a familiar sound startled her making her lose focus on the screen.

Finally finding the source of the noise, she watched her friend Anna yawn tiredly as she stretched.

"Morning Maria, how long have you been awake?" Squinting, she managed to ask in a voice thick and heavy with sleep.

Maria clenched her teeth with annoyance as soon as she realised 'game over' had popped up on her screen.

"Probably ten minutes so not very long. What shall we do before you go back home?" Maria said, setting her tablet on her bedside table. Then she reached for her bright, pink hairbrush with her name on it and brushed her tangled bed hair.

"We should watch some youtube videos," whispered Anna trying to make sure Jessica doesn't wake up.

Maria nodded in approval as she picked up her tablet back up and walked over to Anna's bed. Shifting over to one side, Anna made a little space for her friend to sit beside her.

Both girls watched random videos on youtube until the animatronics came in for twenty minutes before performing. Maria and her friends, who were now finally awake, came downstairs after getting ready and sat in the dining room to watch some of Freddy's show. Surprisingly, Foxy was out talking to kids for the first time in ages. Dad must have let him out, thought Maria.

Freddy made an announcement "All you pirate fans welcome Foxy onto the stage as he is going to sing a pirate song to us. Are you ready?"

All of the children screamed cheerfully "Yeah" Their squeaky voices chorused as Foxy walked onto the stage nervously and grabbed the microphone. Soon after, he started to sing:

**Yar har, fiddle di dee,**  
**Being a pirate is all right with me,**  
**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**  
**You are a pirate!**

**Yar har, fiddle di dee,**  
**Being a pirate is all right with me,**  
**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**  
**You are a pirate!**

**We've got us a map, (a map! )**  
**To lead us to a hidden Fox,**  
**That's all locked up with locks! (with locks! )**  
**And buried deep away!**

**We'll dig up the box, (the box! )**  
**We know it's full of precious booty!**  
**Burst open the locks!**  
**And then we'll say hooray!**

**Yar har, fiddle di dee,**  
**Being a pirate is all right with me!**  
**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!**

**Yar har, fiddle di dee,**  
**Being a pirate is all right with me,**  
**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**  
**You are a pirate!**

**Hahaha!**

**We're sailing away (set sail! ),**  
**Adventure awaits on every shore!**  
**We set sail and explore (ya-har! )**  
**And run and jump all day (Yay! )**  
**We float on our boat (the boat! )**  
**Until it's time to drop the anchor,**  
**Then hang up our coats (aye-aye! )**  
**Until we sail again!**

**Yar har, fiddle di dee,**  
**Being a pirate is all right with me!**  
**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**  
**You are a pirate!**

**[Spoken:]**  
**Yar har, wind at your back, lads,**  
**Wherever you go!**

**Blue sky above and blue ocean below,**  
**You are a pirate!**  
**You are a pirate!**

Maria danced to the song with her friends and other children soon joined them. When the song ended, everyone went back to their seats. However, Maria, Jessica and Anna went to dad, who was in the living room, and asked for permission to go shopping in town. Her father agreed to let them go.

Once there, Anna went crazy in the clothes shops and Jessica enjoyed the candy shops the most. They bought new outfits and candies, with Maria's birthday money, and could not wait to try them. Maria liked the art shops best as they were interesting to look at and art was her favourite thing to do.

"Wow! Hey guys, check out this beautiful diamond necklace," Jessica called staring at a necklace with hundreds of diamonds on it through a jewelers shop.

"Okay, that's a really expensive necklace," Anna said ",But not as pretty as the necklace the animatronics got Maria." Maria looked down at her necklace, It did look quite pretty, but it didn't have beautiful diamonds on it, just a green heart and a silver coloured chain.

"Thanks Anna, i do prefer the green heart to all those. It was a wonderful gift for the animatronics to get me," Maria told her friends beaming with pride.

"Yes, but i think diamonds are way more cool than a plain green heart as they are really expensive," Jessica blurted out not realising that it was not a nice thing to say.

"Well that's your opinion," Anna murmured as she crossed her arms, not pleased with Jessica's words.

They glanced at each other annoyed but they soon they started to laugh and the tension seemed to disappear.

The three girls decided it was time to go back to the pizzeria so they walked back just glancing at the different shops. Once there, they saw Mum in the kitchen, who was baking pizzas with her little brother, and Dad who was talking to Foxy about something.

Maria walked up to her dad sneakily and cleared her throat.

"Hey Dad, can me, Jessica and Anna make ourselves some lunch," she interrupted them. Her Dad excused himself for a second before staring at Maria's big pleading eyes."Sure, just don't make a mess and you don't use up all of the bread as Josh needs it for lunch too," Dad reminded her.

They went into the upstairs kitchen to make some sandwiches. Maria had salad in hers, Jessica had cheese and Anna had tuna. The girls each had a microwaved chocolate pudding filled with hot, chocolate sauce.

"That lunch was yummy," Anna said to Jessica and Maria, feeling satisfied with her meal.

The girls attention was caught up by the door handle jiggling. Josh peaked his head hesitantly through the door. "Sis, mum said you would make me lunch," he mumbled, a little shy.

"I never said that! and i don't really have time to do that because me and my friends are planning to do stuff in my room," Maria explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She was tired of her little brother pestering her at the least appropriate moments.

"But mummy said you had to," answered josh back a little more confidently.

Maria groaned and gave in as she got out some bread and made Josh his favourite sandwich, which was humous and cucumber. josh then gobbled up the sandwich.

"Uh... Josh, i think you forgot something," Maria teased, a smirk creeping on her lips.

"Thanks sis," Josh huffed out of breath from eating so fast. The girls laughed at the little boy's greediness before stepping out of the room.

Anna and Jessica followed Maria upstairs to her bedroom with some chocolate they had sneaked up. Freddy's show finished early so when Maria's friends were gone, Freddy and the gang came up to hang around with her.

"So...uh what do you want to do maria?" Freddy asked out of curiosity.

Maria scratched the back of her neck hesitantly.

"Maybe we can watch stuff on my tablet for a while," Maria suggested.

Then they watched some videos people made about the animatronics. After watching a few of them, they were out of breath from laughing so much. They never thought they would be that funny.

Lifting her gaze from the tablet, Maria changed her focus to Freddy "Freddy, is Springtrap friendly."

Freddy raised his eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Uh...what? Who is springtrap?" Freddy put a hand to his head trying to recall if he has seen him before.

"Oh, i don't really know," Maria mumbled, her shoulders sagging in concern. ",I just keep having dreams about him and the most recent one is of him bieng in this room boarded up and i thought you would know him."

Freddy shook his robotic head and looked around the room to see the reactions of the rest. Bonnie seemed just as confused as Freddy and chica too.

Then Freddy's eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Well we can have a look now 'cause we've seen this boarded up room down in the basement. Maybe, we can get into it with an axe," he suggested.

They all nodded and went down the metal stairs making loud banging noises down to the basement to grab the axe and knock the boarded up door down. The door was down in a couple of hits and they entered the unknown room.

At first, it looked like nothing was there but a couple of drawings of golden and this unusual animatronic which looked like a golden bunny.

Suddenly, they heard a screech from behind them. Standing a few meters away from them was another animatonic who they didn't recall having seen before. However Maria's attention was caught as she remembered those dreams about a golden bunny with a torn suit and half an ear missing just like the animatronic standing in front of her now.

"Are you animatronics," the subject asked uncomfortably. The strangers glances were so intense that Springtrap felt as though they were digging a hole in his endoskeleton.

"Yes, we all are, except for maria," Freddy replied, pointing to Maria.

Springtrap walked around the animatronics and Maria, deciding it was now his turn to inspect them.

Golden Freddy came in to see what was going. "Uh...what is this room? I've never seen it before," Golden Freddy asked and then he spotted Springtrap.

Springtrap eyed him down carefully and narrowed his eyes. "Goldie, is that you?" Springtrap smiled.

The Golden bear looked at him confused. "Uh yes...it's me but who-ho are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Golden Bonnie also known as Springtrap," he answered.

Golden Freddy was stunned, but a smile came upon his face as he came closer to Springtrap. "Golden Bonnie, i can't believe it's you! what happened to your costume? It's wrecked," Golden Freddy exclaimed staring at Springtrap's costume with his black eyes, which had tiny white irises in them. He also had wires sticking out his head and holes throughout his body.

"Well that's what happens when you're out of order and stuck in a room for so long," Springtrap explained as he pulled Golden Freddy into a warm hug. The old friends stood like that for a while, not wanting to let go as if their embrace would make up for all the time they hadn't seen each other.

"Well I'm glad we have found you," Golden Freddy said cheerfully."Now, you won't really have to stay in that room anymore. You can just wonder around the basement as there are lot's of animatronics to hang around with like me!" he told Springtrap before showing him around the basement area and introducing him to the other animatronics. Maria was glad that Springtrap was finally back with his friend Golden Freddy as he must've been in that one room for many years. Apparently, her dreams have been useful for once.

For the rest of the afternoon, Maria was in her room with the animatronics playing games on her tablet trying to teach them how to play flappy bird even though Freddy got very frustrated with the game every time. For tea, Chica mad Maria's family some spaghetti bolognese just because she wanted to and made lemon drizzle cake for pudding. Once again, the food was delicious.

It was now 8 o'clock so Maria sat with her family on her comfy, velvet sofa to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Once it was was 10 o'clock, Maria felt tired so she brushed her teeth, got her pyjamas on and tucked herself into bed.

"Night Maria," Whispered Mum as she kissed her forehead warmly.

"Night Mum,"

The lights went out and Maria fell asleep after such an exciting, yet tiring day.

**This Chapter is my favourite thanks to the help of a great betareader. Thx for reading**


	9. Chapter 9 The second power

Chapter 9

Just as it hit seven, Maria's alarm clock rang waking up the sleeping girl. Maria quickly silenced it before sitting up and stretched. She then realised that today, Foxy's pirate cove was being prepared and she will be helping the builders and dad to fix it. She felt excitement build up in her as she can't wait for Foxy to be back in business. Maria rushed out of bed and brushed her hair til it was nice and smooth.

Perfect, thought Maria and she dashed downstairs to get breakfast to the downstairs kitchen, her favourite kitchen out of the two, and made some cocoa pops. Freddy walked into the kitchen thinking she would be in there "Hey Maria I just was just wondering if you were watching our show today because the Mangle is repaired and is coming out to see the children again," asked Freddy raising one eyebrow.

"Uh sorry I can't. I'm helping my dad repair pirate cove for Foxy and are you sure you should let the Mangle see the children as they usually wreck her every time," answered Maria worried about the Mangle getting destroyed," When are you showing her to the children?"

"As soon as the show starts," replied Freddy scratching the back of his head," Why?"

"Because if it's at the beginning of the show I can watch it and make sure she doesn't get attacked," explained Maria and Freddy nodded back. "That's a good idea Maria, so I guess you're watching the first part of it and I better go to prepare for the show," Freddy said and he waved his robotic hand ,"Bye."

Soon after the pizzeria doors opened and lots of children came rushing in. Maria walked in and sat at a table by herself. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walked onto the stage with smiles on their faces waving to the children.

"Hey kid's, looking forward to a day at Freddy Fazbears pizza" Freddy spoke through the microphone and the children answered with a loud "Yeah"

"Well today we have another animatronic coming and his name is toy Foxy, so let's welcome him to the stage," announced Freddy excitedly and Toy Foxy, also known as the Mangle, walked onto the stage looking around the dining room. "Hey kids, nice to meet you!" Toy Foxy greeted them and bowed.

"Okay Toy Foxy is just going to wander in the dining room to meet you guys and don't be afraid to say hi," Freddy told the children and Toy Foxy walked off the stage and walked around saying hi to children. Maria saw two little boys, younger than she is, whispering about something with a cheeky smile on their faces.

They walked up to the Mangle but instead of greeting him nicely they started ripping his costume to pieces so Maria ran up to them and stopped them from damaging him more. The little children were scared of her and ran off to their parents. Maria led Toy Foxy upstairs and into her repair room.

This room was made for her to build stuff as her father taught her to fix and mend stuff when she needed to. The room was filled with mechanical parts and tools for fixing things. Maria set to work to fix the Mangle by fixing his costume.

"Thanks Maria. I should have never gone out to see the children," muttered the Mangle as he rested his head on his hands.

"Don't worry you're alright now and safe from the children's hands," Maria reassured the Mangle giving him a big hug to calm him down. Maria led the Mangle back to the basement making sure that no kids spot him.

After saying goodbye to Mangle, she went into pirate cove to help her dad mend the old broken ship. First they started fixing the holes in the ship that the little kids will play in. Maria passed pieces of wood to her dad and he attached them to the ship with a drill. But every once in a while, Maria heard a voice in her head that sounded like dad but he wasn't saying anything.

Must be me imagining things again, she thought and tried to get the voice out of her head but it would not go. "Uh dad, is it alright if I go to the toilet quickly," asked Maria wiping the sweat off her forehead

"Sure I think you could use a break from all that work," agreed dad and she ran off quickly upstairs and sat on her bed in her bedroom.

She could not hear the voice anymore which was strange so she sat there thinking about what she heard. Maria was a little frightened and went down into the small room where Foxy was standing by himself. "Hi Foxy," she greeted him.

"Hi Maria, you look like you've seen something terrifying. What's wrong?" Foxy asked concerned.

"I…I was with dad fixing your pirate cove but I kept hearing his voice in my head and it overwhelmed me," Maria answered, her voice shaking nervously "Oh I think I know the reason why," Foxy replied ," Well you know the power thing right? We animatronics know when you get another power and I think after doing something today that is good which I don't know of, you have earned the power of mind reading."

Maria felt light headed and she sat down. "But I could hardly cope listening to dad's thought's so how could I cope with hearing lots of people's thoughts at once," Maria questioned Foxy

"I don't know. You'll probably be able to control it if you practice," replied Foxy sitting next to Maria and putting his arm around her shoulder. She hugged him tightly "I will have to go before dad starts looking for me," Maria said and he let go of her so she could go. Maria walked back into pirate cove and apologized to dad for taking so long.

"Now we just need to clean the floor of this room and we are done," exclaimed dad and they set back to work. She was enjoying the silence until she started hearing dad's thought's again. This time she could cope as she knew what was going on and just pretended she didn't hear anything.

By the time they finished the floor, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon so Maria made herself a tuna sandwich with cucumber and also had to make josh's lunch. This was very annoying. Jessica came around at 2 o'clock without telling Maria and they sat in her room on her tablet listening to music.

Maria enjoyed listening to Jessica's thought's as she can find out what Jessica thought about her. "Maria, why do you keep on day dreaming? I said what did you think about this song?" Jessica fussed and Maria just realised that she had not paid any attention to Jessica so she stammered ", Uh i…it was a cool song."

"You weren't paying any attention to the song were you!" guessed Jessica raising on eyebrow and Maria bit her lip thinking what to reply with as her friend looked really annoyed

"Sorry I wasn't," mumbled Maria and Jessica giggled.

"You looked scared then like I was really scary," laughed Jessica and Maria laughed quietly. Jessica's thought stopped going through her head.

Maybe I can control it after a bit of practice, Maria thought. When she stopped thinking she noticed that Jessica was frowning at her and she looks at Jessica guiltily. "Why can't you any pay attention to me," Jessica snapped starting to get in a bad mood with Maria. Should she tell her about the power?

"Okay this is going to sound crazy and you probably won't believe me but I have a little secret to tell you and please don't tell anyone," whispered Maria and Jessica nodded ", Well the truth is that the animatronics have powers and if I do something good I get a new power and if I do something bad I get a curse. I got two powers which is summoning the animatronics whenever I want wherever I want and mind reading which I earned today and I can't really control it yet."

Jessica looked at her shocked but replied ", Okay then what am I thinking now." Maria tried to use the power and after a couple of attempts she heard Jessica's thoughts. Maria thought she could hear _She will never guess_ and could see an image of Jessica's pet cat Star, a cute silver tabby, which was probably what Jessica was thinking of

"You are thinking of an image of your pet cat Star," Maria answered confidently and Jessica looked stunned.

"Wow that's so cool. So when you weren't paying attention to the song, you were hearing my thoughts," asked Jessica and Maria nodded shrugging her shoulders "Yes, like I said I got the power today and I can't really control it,"

"Okay let's play guess what number I'm thinking of but instead of me giving you clues you can just use your power to guess it," suggested Jessica and Maria agreed to that game. Maria got the answer already "Is the number you are thinking twelve?" asked Maria hoping she got it right and Jessica put her thumbs up.

"It is! Okay this game is quite boring so I think we should do something else," said Jessica checking her silver watch. It was 3:30pm. Maria thought that was a good idea so she nodded.

"Maybe we should invite Foxy up as he is all alone in the small room," pointed out Maria and Jessica agreed so they went downstairs to get Foxy "Hey Foxy, why don't you come upstairs and hang around with us," Maria told Foxy who was sitting with his head facing the floor staring at nothing.

His head lifted up to stare at them. "Sure it will be more exciting than being alone here," Foxy accepted the request and followed them upstairs. Jessica kept her distance from Foxy as she did not know how to react to Foxy.

"So what do you want to do?" Foxy broke the short silence and the girls looked at each other thinking of what to do

"Maybe we can do the guess the shape game although it will be easy for Maria," mentioned Jessica and so they all started playing the game. "The shape I'm thinking of has three faces but no corners," Jessica described the shape. Maria already knew the answer but didn't say anything so she could give Foxy a chance to guess

"Uh a circle because they are round and have no corners. I think," Foxy guessed but Jessica shook her head which meant he was wrong so Jessica turned to Maria "Uh is it a cylinder?" Questioned Maria and Jessica nodded

"Yay you got it right. You're power is so amazing, I wish I had it!" exclaimed Jessica and Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait! You told Jessica about your power?" asked Foxy and Maria felt nervous. Was she supposed to keep it a secret? But Foxy didn't look angry. He just looked surprised. "Uh yeah. Am I not supposed to tell anyone about the power?" Maria said nervously but Foxy just smiled.

"No you're allowed to tell people. It's just that I thought you would keep it a secret that's all," Foxy reassured Maria. Suddenly, the family's clock chimed and it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

Josh wandered into Maria's room and saw Jessica, Maria and Foxy sitting on Maria's bed. "Uh, is Foxy allowed upstairs? I swear I remember him being out of order for some repairs," Questioned Josh raising one eyebrow.

"Yes he was out of order but now he is soon going to meet children again and he is allowed up here," replied Maria and Josh looked confused but believed his big sister. "Okay well Mum sent me to tell you that you're going to have to babysit me for the night and a bit of tomorrow and they say goodbye," explained Josh.

"What kind of parents are they? Leaving their children alone at home!" Foxy said to Maria ", They should at least hire a babysitter to look after you guys. Why would they just leave you?" Foxy looked shocked and Jessica looked at him in that 'over the top' look on her face.

"They do it lots and nothing has happened to me or Josh so you don't have to worry," Maria tried to calm Foxy and it seemed to have worked. At 5 o'clock Maria had to set up Joshua's Xbox in the living room so he could play minecraft, a very boring game, for something to do. Maria had to join in because Josh kept begging her to play multiplayer with him.

After an hour of the most boring game in the world, Maria went to help Chica cook some pepperoni pizza whilst Foxy took Maria's place in minecraft but struggled a lot with the controls so Josh had to help him. Once Freddy, Chica and Bonnie finished the show and the pizzeria closed, they came into the living room and played just dance with Josh but Foxy didn't want to play anymore so he sat down and watched the others dance their endoskeletons out.

Finally at 7 o'clock, the pizza was ready so Chica cut it up into slices and placed it in the middle of the wooden table for Maria and josh to grab some pieces each. The pizza was yummy! "Thanks Chica," Maria thanked Chica for the pizza.

Josh thanked Chica as well and they were soon finished eating tea so Josh got ready for bed and Maria tucked him in glad that his thoughts went through her head quietly as they would be so annoying if they were loud. Now it was 8 o'clock so she relaxed on the living room chair watching the last keepers on her TV. Now it was late, Maria got herself ready for bed and snuggled into bed. Each of the animatronics said "Goodnight" to her and the bedroom lights went out.

Soon she drifted fast asleep after a busy day.

**This chapter came out sooner than expected but I thought it would be nice to have more of the story for people to read. Thx for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Foxy's return

Chapter 10

Maria woke up around 7 o'clock and remembered her parents weren't here until the afternoon. She put her fluffy bunny slippers on and put on her dressing gown which was covered in millions of stars. Surprisingly, when she entered the kitchen Chica Josh were there making a fry-up together for breakfast.

"Morning Josh, I see you're helping Chica prepare breakfast," Maria said to Josh and he nodded but soon went back to helping Chica without saying a word.

"Okay Josh, can you try cracking the eggs for me but remember not to get the shell in as it would not taste nice," instructed Chica and Josh immediately obeyed and cracked the eggs into the frying pan without getting a single piece of shell in.

"Is there anything I can do Chica?" asked Maria wanting to join in with the fun.

"No sorry, but I said to Josh that you will help me make lunch for you guys as he helped me make breakfast," replied Chica serving the food onto the patterned plates. Maria was disappointed but she didn't get mad over it.

Soon after Josh and Maria finished breakfast, Foxy raced into the kitchen looking happier than ever. He danced about the kitchen and then stood next to Maria. "Hey Foxy, You're looking jolly today!" exclaimed Maria surprised by Foxy's happy mood.

"Because today pirates' cove is officially open for the kids to come in and play with me!" Foxy said quickly and Maria giggled a little.

"I think we need to open the pizzeria as everyone's ready for the kids," Freddy told them when he walked into the kitchen. Bonnie was the only one who wasn't in the kitchen so where was he? "Uh where's Bonnie," asked Maria and Freddy stood there in silence for a minute "He's tuning his guitar for today's show," replied Freddy and he signalled Chica that they had to go get ready for the show.

They both waved goodbye and walked out of the kitchen. "I had better go prepare for the grand re-opening of pirate cove!" Foxy told them and he raced out of the kitchen. Maria followed him and helped Foxy practice performing to kids by telling stories and finding treasure.

Soon, Maria opened the doors of the pizzeria and children rushed in. She introduced them to pirate cove and soon it was full of kids listening to Foxy's made up stories and helped him find the buried treasure hidden in the room. Foxy had the greatest of times!

Hardly any children were in the dining area, making it hard for Freddy and the gang to perform as it was full of adults and no children. They still sang like all the crowd were children which was embarrassing for them but none of the adults cared one bit. Maria then went upstairs to josh's room to see if Josh was alright by himself.

Josh was sat on the floor playing Skyrim, which was quite an inappropriate game for his age, and then turned to face her. "Hey sis! Can you kill this giant Frostbite spider as he's really hard to kill!" pleaded Josh so she grabbed the controller and did her little tactic to kill the spider. Josh looked stunned as he spent a whole half an hour trying to kill it and Maria killed it in five minutes! "How did you kill it?" gasped Josh.

"Easily, just think of tactics that could help," explained Maria.

"Can you play it then instead of me? I want to watch you play it," asked Josh and Maria carried on playing the game until 10 o'clock. By then, Maria was so glad that she stopped playing it. "Come on! Just a few more minutes," moaned Josh.

"No Josh, I'm not playing the game for any longer," answered Maria and Josh just sighed. He started playing minecraft on the Xbox instead. Maria then walked downstairs and into pirate cove. Foxy was in peace for once as the little kids have gone back to their parents. "Hi Foxy! Just came to see how you are doing," Maria greeted him and he looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"I have had a wonderful time! It's a shame I can't perform in the week but I guess it's better than being out of order," exclaimed Foxy suddenly jumping up onto his feet. Just then, Maria realised school started next week after a couple of weeks off school. She had always loved school!

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Maybe after a few months of performing at the weekends, dad will probably make you perform in the week as well," said Maria.

"Hey can you do the mind reading on robots?" asked Foxy but Maria had no idea.

"I can try if you like," suggested Maria and Foxy nodded. It was obvious he wanted her to read his mind to show her something. Maria tried to look into Foxy's mind. All that came up was a small image of Foxy with a child dressed as a pirate but then Mangle, who was ready to pay back for being destroyed by the kids, Lunged at his frontal lobe and bit into it. She soon realised what she done so she ran away to not get caught.

Foxy was left standing watching the child and then Mr Fazbear walked in and found the little boy barely alive. He immediately blamed Foxy for it and put pirate cove out of order before any other child could enter. The image then went and Maria just saw Foxy standing in front of her. "I guess the thing you saw was over?" guessed Foxy as Maria's eyes started moving around again.

"Yes. I'm guessing that's the scene of the bite of 87. So sad that dad blamed you," Maria told Foxy and she gave him a big hug. ", I have always wondered if you can do a pirate accent."

"I can but I haven't done it for ages," replied Foxy.

"Well can you try it now?" asked Maria and Foxy looked like he was thinking.

"Yar me matey's and welcome to pirate cove where I captain Foxy shall be teaching you lads how to be pirates. My pirate voice is a little rusty," Foxy tried to do a pirate accent but it was very weak and obvious he hadn't done it for a while.

"Oh well, maybe a bit of practice can make it better," suggested Maria and Foxy shook his head in disapproval. ", I think it would be great if you had your pirate accent back."

Maria was surprised to find a blue bunny animatronic walking into pirate cove "Hi Toy Bonnie! Been introduced to kids again?" Foxy greeted the bunny "Yeah and fortunately not being ripped apart like Toy Foxy," answered Toy Bonnie and he looked down at Maria ", Hi there are you that kid named Maria that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica keep going on about because you look like you know Foxy well."

"Yeah I am and it's nice to meet you Toy Bonnie!" She said politely and shook his metal hand.

"Well would you like to meet Toy Freddy and Toy Chica?" asked Toy Bonnie and Maria nodded so she followed him to where the two other toys were. "Hey guys! You get to finally meet Maria. You know the kid that Freddy and the gang talk about!" Bonnie told them and they took a glance at her.

"Hi there Maria!" they greeted her and she waved ", We should talk more down in the basement." Maria followed the toys down into the basement. Springtrap and Golden Freddy were playing rock, paper and scissors! Goldie won that round and Springtrap spotted them.

"Hi there," Springtrap greeted them in a happy tone.

"Hi Springtrap! How are you now you are now out of that room?" asked Maria.

"Great! I am so happy!" exclaimed Springtrap and then he went back to playing rock, paper and scissors with Golden Freddy. Maria then followed them to this room where they sat down to talk. "So you must be that kid who got two powers from acts of kindness am I right?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yes I am but I only told Foxy and my best friend so how did you know," replied Maria

"All of us animatronics know as we can sense when someone gets the power and what it is," explained Toy Chica playing around with the little cupcake with eyes which she holds in one hand. Toy Foxy entered the room to see what all the chatter is about.

"Hi Maria!" Toy Foxy greeted her. By the time the talk ended it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she hasn't even had lunch! Mum and dad should be here by now, thought Maria so she went upstairs to see if they were home.

"Oh hi Maria! Where were you, we called upstairs and you never answered," Mum said when Maria entered the kitchen.

"I…uh… was upstairs but I had my earphones in so I didn't hear you," Maria lied as she might have got in trouble if mum found out she was in the basement. Mum raised her eyebrow and Maria felt satisfied that her lie worked as she read mums thoughts and mum thought she was telling the truth.

For the rest of the afternoon she was on her tablet watching YouTube videos and teaching the animatronics what school was when the show was finished.

This time, mum cooked a macaroni cheese bake for tea at 7 o'clock, which was earlier than usual as school started tomorrow, and it was delicious! When Maria finished, she went to hang around with the animatronics.

"Hi guys! I just came to hang around with you before going to bed at 8 o'clock," Maria told them and they just nodded.

"Why go to bed this early? Why don't you stay up a bit later like you usually do?" asked Bonnie tuning his guitar like he always does in the evening. "Because I got school tomorrow and I have to get up earlier," answered Maria.

"Oh! That building you go to every day except weekends to learn stuff," Freddy said dusting his hat that was really dusty.

"Yeah that place and I had better go to bed now that it's 8 o'clock," Maria said goodbye to them and went upstairs to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and got her very pink pyjamas on. Maria got tucked into bed by mum

"Night Maria," mum whispered

"Night,"

The lights turned off and Maria drifted to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. This is the last chapter of this story but chapter 1 of the next story is now out! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
